Powers of The Past
by Da DDQ
Summary: Okay, this is a continuation of crystals of the past ,so read that first if you don't want to be confused, and its a tk/kari, izzy/mimi, my character/ken, and sora/ tai. There is a new plot, and please R&R, flames welcome!
1. Powers of The Past

Roses Are REd  
Violets are Blue  
I don't own digimon  
So please don't sue!   
  
Julia was in front of the cupboard looking at food. She had gathered all the digidestined and after she had finished telling them all that had happened, they decided to be prepared to leave at 8:23, which didn't leave them much time, because it was now 8:10. Izzy was looking up information with Yolei, Joe and Cody were filling up the first aid kit and were thinking of any other supplies they would need. Mimi and Sora were packing clothes, TK and Matt were cooking a very, very, VERY large meal to take with them, which they were putting in sacks, like a lunch, which they put in bags, they made 30 bags, so that they would have more then enough for the digimon to have seconds. Davis and Tai were busy gathering large bags for everyone to carry and they were putting things inside the bags, with Matt yelling at Tai every once in a while for munching on a sandwich. Kari, Ken, and Julia were in charge of finding anything that was non perishable that would last a long time, like freeze-dried fruit, juiceboxes, bottled water, and jerkey. They were getting a large pile and Joe still wasn't satisfied. "We might run into a place that has no food, and we don't want to starve." Julia sighed and reached into the recesses of the cupboard, she pulled out some twinkies. She grinned, "Hey, Joe, do these count as non-perishables." He looked up and nodded. She tossed them on the pile. She looked in the cupboard, it was empty. "Okay, this cupboard is empty, Tai hand me a bag, I'll start filling it with the goodies." Tai tossed her a bag and she started filling it. Kari and Ken had emptied all of their cupboards too and started filling their bags too. Joe and Cody had emptied all of the medical utensils, including some pain medicine, and were putting it in the bag with a large red cross on it. Tai and Davis were furiously filling their bags with matches and lighters and flashlights and batteries. TK and Matt were finishing with their last batch of food, and were finishing putting them in the bags. Izzy and Yolei were typing furiously on their keyboards. It was 8:20. Kari, Ken and Julia had finished filling the five bags and handed two of them to Yolei and Izzy. They slipped the remaining three on their backs. Izzy closed his computer and slid it into its case, putting it on his shoulder as he put his pack on, with Yolei following suit. Tai and Davis slipped on their bags and Tai put his swiss army knife in his pocket. Joe and Cody slipped on the first aid bags, TK and Matt slipped on the food packs, and Sora and Mimi rushed into the room, with overstuffed bags on. "We got 3 changes of clothes for everyone, 2 pairs of pajamas each, and 10 blankets." they said as they all gathered in the middle of the room. "The time is 8:23 exactly" Izzy declared. Nothing happened. Everyone looked at Julia. She put her hands up. " THE GUY SAID 8:23!" She said. Izzy looked at his watch, "Well it's now 8:24 and-" He was cut off as their digivices glowed and they were all sucked into the digiworld.   
  
Julia looked up, rubbing her eyes, wha-wha-what happened? She sat up, remembering. Where's my bag? she thought frantically. she sighed it was about a yard away from her. She stood up and picked it up. She looked around. Where were the others? "Hey, anybody here?" she called."hey, anybody" Her voice echoed back to her. she sighed, it looked as if she was alone in the digiworld. Like she had been that first time. She looked around. Where was Magicmon? "Maagicmonnn? MAGGICCCMOOOOONN? WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out. "JULIA!" a voice cried out. She turned towards it, her mouth fell open, "Magemon?" Magemon grinned and picked her up, "Julia! it's so good to see you. as you can clearly see, I have been able to stay at champion form. It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" She grinned and hugged Magemon, "It's good to see you too Magemon, although I will miss your rookie form. I'm here because I was called here. The other digidestined are in the digiworld too, but I can't seem to see them." Magemon frowned and set her down. "So there is something else that is going wrong now, huh?" Julia nodded sadly. "But where are the others?" Magemon turned towards infinity mountain, "The other digimon said they felt they had to go to infinity mountain. So I am guessing that is were they all are." Julia sighed, " it figures, every time I come to the digiworld , I get seperated from the others. Let's go get them, but we have to make a pitstop on the way to the cave, so I can get my past-life crystal." Julia said. Magemon nodded and picked her up, "We don't have to walk, I can fly you there. Why do we need to get your past life crystal?" He asked. Julia sighed, "It's a long story, but I guess we have the time to tell it."  
  
to be continued 


	2. Powers of The Past 2

(TK's Voice) Julia told Sorcerermon the entire story about what happened. And when they got to the cave of Magic, they were confronted by Sirprotectormon, who wouldn't let anyone take the crystal of Magic, even though they told him that THEY were the rightful owners of it. He refused and attacked them when they tried to take the crystal, well, Magemon and Sirprotectormon kept fighting, but one of Sirprotectormon's attacks hit the cave and caused it to cave in, only Julia's magic is keeping it from falling down on them. Julia's magic helped Magemon to digivolve to Sorcerermon, and then the crystal reacted, lighting up the entire cave. Is this enough to show Sirprotectormon who they are? find out in this part of Powers of The Past!   
  
Sorcerermon turned to Sirprotectormon, who's mouth was hanging open. "You ARE the digidestined of magic. Forgive me." and with that he turned his sword on himself, and became data. Julia's knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor still glowing. "Hurry.. sorcerermon. grab the crystal. we have to get out of here. I.. feel.. so.. week. I can't....hold this up......for.e.v.e.r." "Right!" Sorcerermon nodded. He grabbed the crystal and picked up Julia, who was on the verge of passing out. "Just a little longer, Julia." He murmered to her as he started flying out of the cave at full speed, being careful to make sure Julia didn't get hit by any falling rocks. He had just gotten out of the cave as Julia fainted, thus the cave collapsed. He set her gently on the ground and looked at the cave sadly, "So the cave of magic is gone." He sighed and looked down at Julia. "Don't worry, I will protect you until I de-digivolve and even then to the greatest of my powers. None shall hurt you." He knew Julia couldn't hear him, but he just felt he had to.   
  
Julia was in the darkness again, but she knew why this time. But it wasn't the same as before. It was like it had been when she had fainted some other time, and she saw other things. She walked in the darkness and she came upon Izzy and Mimi. They were climbing the mountain, Infinity Mountain, she would assume, with Palmon and Tentomon right behind them. "Izzy, can't we rest? I'm so tired." Mimi complained. Izzy sighed and looked at her. "If we stop now we will never get to the top of the mountain before dark. And I refuse to climb any mountains in the dark, so we must go on. Come on Mimi." Mimi sighed and followed him. they climbed on, Izzy often helping Mimi up the mountain, until they reached a temple. Mimi shrieked and ran towards it. Izzy grinned, "The temple of Knowledge and Sincerity." Then he ran after Mimi. Tentomon and Palmon grinned at eachother and simply sat down. Julia followed Mimi and Izzy. They were inside the temple now. and Mimi had pulled out a blanket. She figured they had decided to stay the night. She set up two blankets next to each other. Izzy was typing on his computer furiously. "izzy?" Mimi asked. "izzy?" Izzy didn't seem to hear her. She smiled and sprawled out on her blanket. "I know you aren't listening to me, so I can say whatever I want. I just wanted to tell you that I sincerely love you. I always have and I always will. I just felt you should know that. I love you Izzy." She got up and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Wha-wha-wha?" He asked as he looked up from his computer. Mimi smiled sweetly. "Goodnight,Izzy." She walked over to her blanket and curled up in it, falling asleep. Izzy typed on his computer some more and looking over after a while to make sure she was asleep, smiled tenderly and whispered, "I love you too Mimi."  
  
to be continued 


	3. Powers of The Past 3

Roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon   
so please don't sue  
  
Julia smiled and whispered "ooooh" it was just such a sweet moment. Izzy had crawled into his sheets and fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Julia felt a pulling and she was suddenly sitting up with her eyes open in a forest clearing. Suddenly she remembered, " Sorcerermon!" She called. "Right here." A voice called. Julia sighed with relief and then recognized the voice, "Demimagicmon?"  
  
She heard a sigh and out bounced Demimagicmon, "Yeah, its me again. I used up all my energy protecting you. I don't think I could stay at MAgemon anymore if I tried." Demimagicmon looked down at the ground sadly. Julia smiled warmly and picked him up, " Thank you, and I'm sure you'll be able to stay at Magemon again someday. Don't give up hope. You are the digimon of magic, you of all digimon should know that ANYTHING is possible." Demimagicmon looked up hopefully, "You really think so?" Julia smiled widely, "Of course!" Demimagicmon sighed and cuddled next to her. "Julia, you are the best!" She hugged him tightly , "I know. Now.... How about some food and we find the others!" Demimagicmon nodded and hopped up, "Let's go!"  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
Narrorator: Okay 5 hours later, they have had food, they have caught up with TK and Kari, and Demimagicmon digivolved into Magicmon. They are now looking for the others. TK and Kari don't have their crystals. They are trudging up a hill covered in snow  
  
Julia sighed, "Can we PLEASE take a rest? Magicmon is getting heavy." Magicmon who was in her arms looked up hurtfully,"But Julia, I'm light as a feather." Julia shushed him. TK looked around, "I guess but just for a little while." Julia yelled " YAY!" and plopped down in the snow. Kari and TK sat down across from her. "So you have your crystal?" Kari asked. Julia nodded and pulled out her crystal. "Right here. I just can't figure out how it is supposed to be part of me." TK and Kari smiled. Suddenly Magicmon, Patamon, and Gatomon stood up. "Somethings wrong." They all said. TK and Kari asked, "what?" Suddenly out of the snow popped a.... SNOWMANMON!!! "A SNOWMANMON!" Magicmon, Patamon, and Gatomon cried. " Icy AVALANCHE!" Snowmanmon cried. Julia looked for a moment and then yelled, "RUN!" She was still clutching her crystal and holding Magicmon in the other arm as she ran down the hill. Its catching up with us, we are all going to die! she thought, No we can't die. We're the digidestine, I'll just have to use my magic again, wait a minute if I use my magic, then there is a good chance I could die. But if I don't we'll ALL die! That settled it in her mind and she reached in and pulled out her magic. A white light came out and surround her and her companions. She felt a searing hot pain in her hand , "OOOOOOOW!" she screamed. The digimon all digivolved, MAgemon then digivolved into Sorcerermon. "Allright Julia, you can stop I have you." Julia looked up at Sorcerermon, "But I'm not using my magic." She said mystified and suddenly her eyes became huge, "Where's my crystal?" She looked around. Then she looked at her hand, the symbol of Magic was imprinted in her hand. The light stopped. "What the?" She whispered suddenly Kari screamed. "KARI!" she and TK cried. Kari had fallen off the edge. Julia flung herself towardst he edge and grabbed at Kari's hand. Grabbing it. "TK pull me and Kari up." TK nodded and Kari's Crest lit up. "AAAAAH!" She screamed, there was a light radiating from her and Julia's hand. Julia gripped her hand, making sure she wouldn't let go.Kari looked up, "it hurts!" she muttered. TK lifted her and Julia up. Julia let go of Kari's hand and turned to TK and accepted his hand for a handshake, "Thanks TK." TK's crest lit up. A light radiated from their hands. "OOOOW!" he screamed. "IT HURTS IT HURTS!" She let go of his hand Kari walked over to TK looking at his hand, which was imprinted with the symbol of Hope. SHe looked at her hand, which was imprinted with the symbol of Light. "I think our crystals just became part of us."  
  
to be continued 


	4. Powers of The Past 4

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
TK looked at Kari," What do you mean?" Julia popped up behind them and grabbed their wrists, "It doesn't matter now, we have to go, that avalanche isn't being held off forever!" TK looked back and his eyes widened, the avalanche was almost a yard away, "LETS RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!" He yelled and grabbed Kari, who was standing still, looking confused, and followed Julia who had torn down the path already. "TK STOP!" Kari yelled yanking her hand out of his grip. TK looked at her dumbfoundedly, "huh?" Julia stopped and looked back at them, "What are you doing?!?!?!?!"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
What AM I doing? Kari wondered to herself as she put her hand in front of her, the one with the symbol on it. This just feels like what I am supposed to do. She felt the words rising in her throat, going over her tongue, as a strange feeling gathered in her hand, "FREEZING FLASH!!!" she cried as a brilliant pink light erupted out of her hand and stopped the Snowmanmon's attack in its tracks. She lowered her hand, her mouth falling open with Julia's and TK's. what caused that? She wondered staring in awe at her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~ Narrator~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
The other digidestined have all gotten together and they have their crystals. They are all heading toward Infinity Mountain's peak, where Jainy lives. Tai and Sora are walking together, Izzy and Mimi are walking together, Yolei and Joe are walking together, and Cody,Matt, and Davis are walking together (those girlfriendless losers)   
  
.................................................................................  
  
(Authors note: that is just commentary, and there is nothing you all can do about it , because this is my fanfic!! muwahahahaha... sorry, too much sugar) Let's look in on their conversations.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Can't we stop? I'm so tired!" Mimi complained. Izzy sighed and put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry, guys, I'll talk to her." The others looked at them and sweatdropped, then they continued on with their conversations as they walked. "Mimi, we can't stop, we have to get to Jainy's house NOW! no ifs, ands, or buts!"Izzy whispered to her, removing his hand. Mimi pouted and slouched, "But my feet hurt!" She complained softly. She turned towards him and put on her "pure innocence I am soooo cute you will give into my every demand puppy dog look" "Are you sure we can't make an eensy weensy stop?" She asked leaning against him. Izzy blushed and leaned close to her ear, "NO!" he said loudly. "Harumph!" Mimi pouted, crossing her arms and bounced off towards Sora, who had fallen behind Tai. Izzy sighed shaking his head and walked towards Tai. "Tai, if the co-ordinates Jainy sent me are correct, we should be there in about an hour." Izzy informed him. Tai just looked at the ground and muttered, "that's great Izzy, but you know what would be really helpful?" Izzy looked at him confusedly, "What?" Tai looked back at Sora and sighed, "If I understood women." Izzy just looked back at Mimi and sighed, "If only I knew Tai, If only I knew."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"THAT WAS SOOO COOL, KARI!" Julia yelled from Sorcerermon's arms. (Their digimon had picked them up and they are now flying towards Infinity Mountain's peak) "Yeah, how did you do that?" TK called from his seat. Kari looked up, "I don't know, it just came to me." "Just wait till we tell the others!" Julia called excitedly. TK and Kari looked at eachother alarmedly, "THE OTHERS!" "I wonder if they are okay."Kari worried. "I know, I wonder if they have their crystals." TK responded. "Well, we'll know in a minute, they're right down there!" Julia called and pointed as Sorcerermon dove down towards the other digidestined. "Let's go!" TK called as Magnaangemon dove behind Sorcerermon. "Right behind ya!" Kari called as Angewomon followed them all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if TK and Julia are alright?" Matt mumbled to his companions. "I dunno, but if TK tries to put the moves on Kari, I'll beat the pulp out of him." Davis muttered back glumly. "If you do,I'll kill you." Matt threatened. "Besides," Cody butted in," We all know that TK and Kari are destined for eachother,I mean, HELLO!, they were together in a past life and they are together in this life! its fate!" "grrr." Davis growled. "HEY YOU GUYS!" came three voices from above. "huh." came from everyone in the clearing as they all looked up and then they all smiled. "WE'RE BAACK!" Julia, TK, and Kari called as they dropped into the clearing, jumping from their digimon's arms and going towards their friends. "Hey, do you guys all have your crystals?" Julia asked. They all nodded and took them out. Suddenly, Kari's,TK's,and Julia's hand glowed. "OOOOWW!" the other digidestined screamed as their crystals glowed. "IT BURNS!" Davis screamed in agony. "I AM DEFINITELY ALLERGIC TO PAIN!!!" Joe cried out. "WHATS HAPPENING?" Cody yelled. "ITS THE CRYSTALS!" Sora declared. Then, as quickly as it began, the glowing stopped and the crystals had disappeared. "What happened?" Izzy asked. Suddenly everyones faces became panicked, "Where's my crystals?" They all cried in unison. TK, Kari, and Julia smiled and simply said, "Look at your hands."  
  
to be continued 


	5. Powers of The Past 5

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
"What the?" Izzy, Cody,Joe, Tai, Matt, and Cody whispered softly as they looked at the symbols on their hands. "How did this happen?" Sora whispered. "How are we supposed to coordinate our wardrobe with these?" Howled Yolei and Mimi in sorrow. Julia laughed and sat down on a log, "Typical." TK and Kari snickered softly and walked over to the others. "You're crystals have become part of you." Julia explained simply. "Huh?" Tai asked stupidly. "It's really kinda simple. somehow, the crystals have somehow become one with our DNA, like Julia said. Now, if only we knew if the part about the powers is true." Izzy mused. "It is!" TK cried excitedly, "Kari used her power to stop us from being snowed in by an avalanche!" Tai looked at Kari in awe, "Is that true Kari?" Kari looked demurely at the ground and simply nodded. "What happened? What did it feel like? did it hurt? What is your power?" The other's questions coalesced until they all just became uncoherant. "Don't worry Kari, I'll answer the easy ones!" Julia smiled happyily. Kari sighed and looked at her, "It's okay I'll answer them. It felt strange. I can't explain it, and it didn't hurt it just felt strange. We were attacked, and I felt I had to do something, and my power just popped out. My power is, well, I shouted Freezing flash and, Snowmanmon's attack just kind of, froze, I guess you might say. That's about it." Kari grinned, bowed, then sat next to TK on the ground."Thats amazing, Kari!" Izzy exclaimed.Julia stood up and dusted herself off, "well, now that we have played catch-up, lets get to Jainy's." Everyone became determined, "Right!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: okay 3 hours later, they have arrived at Jainy's and they are all very grumpy, and all their digimon are at rookie forms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jainy, can't we sleep? we can learn what our powers are tomorrow." Mimi complained. "Shush!" the others admonished her. Jainy typed on her computer. "okay, just hold your hand with the symbol on it to the screen and I will tell you the name of your power! it won't tell you what it does though." She declared. "ALLRIGHT!" Tai yelled. "ME first!" davis screamed and put his hand on the screen. There was a clicking and buzzing sound then Jainy said, "Your power is..... Double Tied."   
  
(authors note, okayokayokayokay, I am going to go through their powers but just to let you know, I am not going through all that buzzing and clicking for them all, I am just going to list them)  
  
Tai's Power : Standing Fire  
Matt's Power: Unbreakable Bonds  
Joe's Power: Double Image   
Izzy's Power: Teacher's Glare  
Davis's Power: Double Tied (duh!!)  
Cody's Power: Short Fuse  
TK's Power: Undying Strength  
Sora's Power: Inner Flame  
Mimi's Power: Pure Kiss  
Kari's Power: Freezing Flash (Double duh!!!)  
  
"Now just put your hand on the screen Yolei, and then Julia." Jainy waved her hand towards the screen. Julia smiled and nodded. Yolei walked over and put her hand on the screen. Suddenly there was an earsplitting screech from outside and the power went out in the room. "AAAAAH! I AM AFRAID OF THE DARK!!" Mimi screamed. "It's an attack!" Jainy cried. "Who is attacking us?" Matt called from the other side of the room. "ME!" a voice boomed from outside. "THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU ALL TO BE HERE!" The room shook and everyone fell to the floor, Julia sat up and look over to Matt, "Why do I feel we should be running for our lives?" She asked biting her lip.  
  
to be continued... 


	6. Powers of The Past 6

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
Jainy's house gave another horrifying lurch to the left and the few who had managed to straighten up a little fell back over, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mimi screamed as she flew backwards from tripping over a chair into Izzy's body. "OOOOOOOOOOOW!" izzy screamed in pain as Mimi crashed into him. " GATOMON!" Kari cried worriedly from the opposite side of the room from Julia. "Over here Kari!" Gatomon called back from somewhere beside Julia. " I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE, I AM THE ONE WHO NEEDS THE CRYSTALS, I AM THE ONE WHO COMMANDS ALL OF YOU TO GIVE ME THE LAST PIECE OF CRYSTAL!!!!" the voice roared from outside. "who ARE you?" Tai yelled outside. " I AM THE DIGITAL KING, BUT MY NAME IS TYLER!" the voice outside roared. "Yeah, WELL TYLER, GO FIND A WAY BACK TO EARTH AND STAY THERE! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT CRYSTAL!" Julia yelled back ferociosly. " silly girl, to think you could challenge me!" the voice outside seemed to be muttering. "where's Ken?" Yolei muttered by the window. "HEY,YOU! TRY PICKING ON SOMEBODY WHO ISN'T IN YOUR GRIP! LIKE ME AND WORMON!"  
A voice cried from outside the house. "KEN!" all the digidestined cried in joy. "wormon, digivolve!" they heard Ken cry.   
Wormon digivolve to........ Stingmon (AN: okayokayokay, I don't know if that is what it really digivolves into so bear with me here.)  
"magicmon?" julia whispered softly. "over here Julia!" She heard her partner whisper back a few feet away. "Magicmon, we have to get out of here with the others, the only thing I can think of is for you to digivolve!"   
Suddenly Magicmon popped up beside her. "Right!" he whispered back and nodded.  
Magicmon Digivolve to........ Magemon!  
"C'mon magemon, let's help Ken!" Julia cried as she lept into his arms. The others got onto her idea and those that could followed suit.  
Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon  
Gabumon digivolve to...... Garurumon  
Biyomon digivolve to..... Birdramon  
Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon  
Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon  
Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon  
Patamon digivolve to... Angemon  
Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon  
THe digimon digivolved and the digidestined all ran outside to meet their foe. Ken was standing behind stingmon, who was getting beaten up, " STingmon look out!" he cried almost endlessly. " Hey, excuse us if this was a private party, but we are butting in, try fighting us al together!" Julia cried as she jumped down from Magemons arms. The other digidestined gathered around her as their digimon gathered protectively in front of them, "Right!", they echoed as one. "well," Tyler whispered ominously to himself, "It finally gets interesting."  
to be continued 


	7. Powers of The Past 7

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
~~~~~ Ken's POV ~~~~~~   
  
Ken felt his body go stiff as he looked at Tyler. This guy was glowing with power, he was extremely intimidating. Ken clenched his fists at his sides and lowered his head in thought. We have to beat him, he can't form that crystal again, if he has it, everything is going to go wrong! He'll reshape the digiworld, and then maybe the real world! I can't let this happen.... no, WE can't let this happen!!! He clutched his his crest with his right hand, his eyes clenched together. This.......... isn't what supposed to happen, for the welfare of everyone, WE have to stop him! His eyes flew open, "Wha?" His crest flared up. Suddenly, there was a burning in his hand. "AAH!" he cried out as the pain flared through his hand. He let go of his crest and looked at his hand, "What the fu-" He started as he stared at his hand, which was glowing with the crest of Kindness, its symbol etched into his skin.He felt an urge coming over him, he lifted his hand, and it glowed harder with the crest, he felt energy pooling around the symbol embedded on his hand, then words formed in his mouth, " Favorable Wall!" He cried as the power erupted from his hand in a beam of light, forming a wall guarding him and his friends. He broke into a grin, "Cool."   
  
~~~~ Authors POV ( hahahah! I am control of all their thoughts, muwahahhahahah! hehehe, woops, sorrry little carried away. I'll be nice, it just means when it is my POV, you can go to any of the people and hear their thoughts, nice that way, ain't it~~~~   
  
"AAARGH!" Tyler cried as one of his evil digimon bounced off the wall. He narrowed his eyes and pulled back his fist and smashed it into the wall, shattering it into pieces. He stood up straight and grinned, " NOW, MAY I HAVE THAT CRYSTAL?" The digidestined stared for a moment their mouths falling open and Ken tooks a step backward. Julia recovered her wits and clutched the crystal around her neck, "NEVER!" Tyler scowled, " You'll regret that!" He muttered ominously. Yolei held out her hand, as if someone had pulled it and cried ," Twisting Fate!" A red and green spiral erupted from her hand, encircling the front row of evil digimon about to attack, confusing them so much they were unable to battle. She looked at her hand in shock, "Wow!" "C'mon guys we have to attack!" Davis cried as he held up his hand and cried, "Double Tied!" blue and orange strings streamed out of his hand and tied a few of the other digimon. " ALL RIIGHT!" he yelled and ran towards others holding up his hand and crying, " Double Tied!" "Right!" Tai yelled and turned towards the nearest Digimon, " Standing Fire!" he cried as orange flames erupted from his hands and formed a cage around the digimon, burning anything that came in contact with. " awesome!" Tai cried and ran towards the opposite direction, shooting out more flames and crying, " Standing Fire!"   
  
Suddenly some digimon jumped up behind Izzy, Sora, and Mimi. " AAH!" Mimi cried and she, Izzy, and Sora lifted their hands, " Inner Flame! Teacher's Glare! Pure Kiss!" Sora's attack tore inside the evil digimon, burning it from the inside, Izzy's attack froze it in the air, and Mimi's attack made it disintegrate with shame. "Good teamwork!" Izzy declared. Sora smiled and ran off towards some others, " Let's try things on our own!" Mimi nodded and looked at Izzy, "Izzy, if we don't survive this, I want to leave a lasting impression , I just wanted to say I lo-" she was cut off as Izzy embraced her and kissed her. Izzy backed off and smiled, " For luck" and then he ran off towards some other evil digimon. Mimi was still blushing as she ran off towards some other evil digimon. "We better start fighting!" Joe called to Matt and Cody. They nodded and held out their hands, " Right!" " Unbreakable Bonds! Double Image! Short Fuse!" They cried. Matt's attack shot out rings of blue, which attached to the nearest digimon, tieing it down. Joe's attack formed a double image of himself and the others, making them harder targets. Cody's attack was like a bomb and as soon as it hit a digimon it exploded. They grinned and ran off in different directions. " Wait! come back we have to stick together!" Kari cried. A digimon appeared in fron t of her. She held up her hand, " Freezing Flash!" She ran off to chase her brother, " Wait Tai!" "KARI!" TK cried as she ran off and lifted up a hand as a digimon ran behind her, " Undying Strength!" He cried and then beams of light came flying out of his hand towards the others and they felt reenergized. " Wait up! I'll protect you Kari!" He yelled as he ran after her.   
  
" TK, Matt, Kari! Get back here, we all need to stick together!" Julia cried feebly. She shook her head and ran towards a peaceful corner, looking for the digimon. Ah there they were, they were all fighting Tyler, but he kept fending off their attacks. " ENOUGH!" Tyler roared and suddenly everyone on the battlefield froze, including the digidestined. " SERVANTMON, TIE THE DIGIDESTINED!" He cried and waved his hand, opening a gateway that showed a castle. He grinned at the digidestined evily, " See you there." "MRMHMPHMHMR!" The digidestined screamed through their muffles. They were all dragged by the servantmon through the gateway...... except Julia, they hadn't noticed her. She looked around and then made her decision, she ran towards the portal just as it was about to close.... and jumped.  
to be continued 


	8. Powers of The Past 8

rose are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
Julia grunted as she fell to the ground. She looked around. where am I? she wondered to herself."unh" she groaned as she turned over on her back and sat up. Traveling through those things take a lot out of ya. She thought as she rubbed her sore knees, and falling through at the end HURTS! Oh, stop complaining, you have to find the others! she thought determinedly as she stood up. "But where to look?" She whispered softly to herself as she looked around. suddenly she heard a series of yells coming from behind a very, VERY large hill which could almost be considered a mountain......" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLIMY LITTLE B*STARD !" she heard Mimi scream. " NOW MIMI, WHY ARE YOU TALKING THAT WAY TO ME? YOU LITTLE ANNOYANCE."she heard Tyler answer back to the insult, " I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, IT MIGHT HURT A LOT WHEN IT HAPPENS, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO HARM YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS PERMANENTLY." "GET YOUR FU*KING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU FU*KING. UNH!" she heard a voice cry. Izzy! she thought in shock, she didn't think he knew that kind of language. Tyler must have hit him. She took this in quickly. What is he trying to do? she wondered as she crawled up the hill. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene falling below her. The digidestined were in an open circular type room. they were chained to the walls, their hands without their symbols on it face down, the ones with symbols up. But wheres Ken? she wondered. "MRMPH!" she heard a gagged voice cry. Ah, there he is. Ken was struggling in the ropes that bound him to the ground. He was the only one whose symbol wasn't showing. he don't need him, she realized, he only needs the ones whose symbols are in the crest of life. She clutched the crystal hanging around her neck determinedly, he won't succeed. I WON'T let him! Her eyes flew open as she was lifted into the air by her elbows. There were too flying digimon holding her, taking her to Tyler. "well, how nice of you to join us." he whispered ominously.   
Julia struggled against her captors ferociously, but then they dropped her next to Tyler. She glared up at him. He simply smiled back. Suddenly Julia had the usual feeling of leaving her body behind, NO! not now! she thought bleakly as she passed out. flashes of light.....endless pain....yelling from the two children.......the feel of power....her children....I have to stop this.....she felt herself screaming......... KEN!!!!! " KEN!!!!" she screamed as she jerked back to reality sitting up. She looked over to him, sure enough, a servantmon was holding a knife to Ken's neck. " IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE, I KILL HIM." She heard Tyler telling the digidestined. She suddenly remembered, my crystal! she thought as her hands flew to her neck, sure enough it was missing. There, on a table next to Tyler were the shards of the crystal. " Almost ready." He muttered to himself as he looked over them. He grinned and put them in their proper places, the shards started to glow with anticipation it seemed. He whipped out a knife and made a small cut on his finger, holding out his hand so the drop of blood would fall on the crystals. Suddenly, there were flashes of light and a blazing flash of pinkish silver. A figure stepped out of the brilliant lights, a young girl, and in her hands.. was the crest of life! "Huh?" she heard the digidestined mutter as they saw this being. She heard the others gasp at the sight of her, she was beautiful. She wore a long flowing gold dress which accented her blonde hair and she had a familiar pair of eyes, eyes that could hide everything behind them, eyes that could be gentle one second and cold the next.... Ken's eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was just the right height to be considered tall. She glared at Tyler ( AN, hehe, I forgot to say what he looked like, he has pale skin, blackish blue hair, and brown eyes. He is normal height. He wears " Ah, Hey Tyler! Whatcha doing? terrorizing puppies?" The girl taunted. Tyler made a face at her, " You never could realize what I was trying to do Kaila." He muttered bitterly at her. the girl, Kaila,put her hands on her hips and sneered, " I understand that you are trying to mess with the very balance of the digiworld!" Tyler glared at her for a moment and then returned to the table, " you are too late anyway, I am going to have the crest of life. It's mine! I'm the guy in the family. I should be the next in line to rule." He said as he held his blood dripping hand over the crystal shards. Kaila's eyes went wide and she held up her hand and started to run to Tyler, " Don't Bro!" she cried. A drop of blood fell from Tyler's hand and onto the shards of crystal. A black light erupted from the crystal as it formed together. " Huh?" Tyler muttered dumbly. Julia stomped over to him," YOU IDIOT! ITS THE CRYSTAL OF DEATH! YOU HAVE CREATED THE CRYSTAL OF DEATH!" Tyler's eyes glazed over and he picked up the darkened crystal. Kaila backed away, " Tyler! put it down, you don't know what that, that, that THING can do!" He looked cockily at her, " And you do? " Kaila just stared at the crystal in fear and backed up. Tyler raised his hand in one motion, the crystal in his hand. Kaila responded by lifting her crystal as well. They both cried at the same time " ROYAL BEAM POWER! " a beam of darkness came out of the crystal of death at the same time a beam of pinkish silver erupted from the crystal of life. The two beams collided into eachother making a blinding flash which Julia had to turn away from. This had to stop. She couldn't let these two destroy eachother. She just..... couldn't. but she needed help to stop them. She alon couldn't do anything against TWO crystals, one of them the crystal of life. She lifted her right hand up so that it was straight up and the palm facing the sky and felt a strange power gathering in her hand as she yelled, " MAGICAL POWER GATHERING!" The others symbols on their hands burned bright and a kind of shadow slipped from the symbol, but became solid as it flew to Julia's hand, all except Ken's symbol. The symbols formed in a circle around her palm, except for Light and Hope which took their place on the star and the flower. She had the symbol of the crest of life in her hand. I'll need more then this though to defeat them. She thought. wait a minute.... " Ken!" she called as she thought it at the same time. He looked up at her, he had wiggled himself out of his ropes and took the gag out of his mouth. " Ken, I want you to use your attack and put the wall right in front of me, NOW!" She ordered. Ken opened his mouth in protest for a minute, then he nodded and followed her orders, holding up his hand shouting " FAVORABLE WALL!" The wall formed in front of Julia and she swung her arm down in front of her and the symbols glowed fiercely as she screamed "ROYAL SAVIOR BEAM!" a rainbow beam shot out of her hand and connnected with the wall taking it with the beam and it collided straight into the Crest of Death. Tyler and Kaila passed out from battling with the crystals, it had exhausted them both. Julia stood there for a moment , her hand still in front of her, the imprint of the crest of life still on her palm, then she collapsed. Ken ran and grabbed her just before she fell to the ground. Suddenly, there was yet again flashes of light, and this time following it were lights blazing white and gold. Out stepped two figures, a man and a woman. The woman had long golden hair which seemed to float around her, and she wore a silver dress, her brown eyes burned with thoughtfulness. The digidestined thought she looked very familiar. Ken looked at her and narrowed his eyes and looked down at the unconcious Julia in his arms, he looked back up at the woman and his eyes widened as he whispered, " Julia?" The woman smiled softly at him and nodded slightly he looked over at the man, he was very tall and had ear length blackish blue hair, which fell neatly, and his eyes were very familiar to him. The man wore black pants and a deep blue shirt. Julia slowly stirred back into conciousness, her eyes falling on the man, " Ken? is that you?" The man smiled warmly at her, his eyes flashing kindly and nodded slightly. Julia-the-woman walked over to the unconcious Tyler as Ken-the-man walked over to Kaila. Julia-the-woman knelt down next to the unconcious boy and touched his head of hair very gently as her eyes filled with tears. She gathered him up in her arms and he stirred slightly, his eyes focusing on her," mom?"   
" MOM?!?!?!?!" the digidestined shouted as they stared in shock at the scene unfolding before them. Julia-the-woman smile and place a finger on Tyler's lips, " Hush now , little one. Just be glad you are alright, the crystal of death could have destroyed the entire digiworld, and yourself. Oh, you are in a severe amount of trouble by the way."Ken-the-man just picked up the unconcious Kaila and walked over to Julia-the-woman. He turned to Ken and said, " our children came from the future, where we are the royal family of the digiworld. Tyler was jealous because we named Kaila our heir. We know you forgive him though." Ken-the-man smiled kindly. Ken looked at him for a minute and smiled back holding Julia closer to his heart. " It's time for us to go." Julia-the-woman said after a long look at the digidestined. Ken-the-man nodded, " right, lets go." Julia-the-woman held up a crystal and whispered a few words, bright lights appeared and she stepped through with a final" See you all later." Ken-the-man looked at the digidestined and smiled, " Goodbye...... my friends." As he stepped through the light which disapeared as soon as he stepped through. Julia layed limply in Ken's arms, as she stared at the place where the future her had been. She looked back at Ken, " Do they know something we don't?" She whispered smiling. Ken looked down at her grinning broadly. " Nope. I've known all along." Julia opened her mouth to disagree but was cut off as Ken sealed his lips onto hers. Julia closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. "ahem." a voice said behind them. They broke apart blushing. " What?" Julia asked, her face a brilliant red. Matt stared innocently at her and held out something in his hand. " I just thought you might want to look at this." Julia frowned slightly and picked it up. It looked like the crystal of life, but it was different somehow. " It's got the symbol of Kindness in it!" Ken said in shock. Julia looked up at him for a moment then back down at the crystal. He was right, it was right there, encircling the symbol of Magic. SHe looked up at him, " That makes it final, you are one of us forever." His grin grew back again, " Fine with me." He responded as he lifted her up and pulled Julia to her feet, then pulling her into a kissing embrace. Izzy and Mimi grinned at eachother and kissed softly as well. TK and Kari stared into eachothers eyes pulled into a kissing embrace as well. Sora and Tai just kissed each other in joy. Yolei and Joe hugged eachother fiercely then kissed eachother. " Aaaaaaaaw," the remaining ( loserish and girlfriendless) digidestined whispered, " How sweet. What a perfect moment."   
And it truly was.  
the end 


End file.
